Time Makes A U Turn
by ICAW
Summary: Who knew that playing with the Shikon Rock..er, Jewel would cause THIS much trouble? Rated PG for swearing. Reuploaded to facilitate file format changes. Reuploaded.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Time Makes A U-Turn

ICAW Writers:  Mosskat, Tarbaby and Leo P.  

A fourth ICAW member may make their presence known later on in the story.

Disclaimer:

DUHHH, Inuyasha does not belong to ussss… DUHHHHH. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, we've borrowed a few chars is all, okay the MAJORITY of the chars all right?

The following is just the prelude of all the insanity to come, so please forgive us if it seems a mite boring.  It will pick up in later chapters.**__**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prelude: Idle Hands 

Kaede stared at the round rock that rested on the mantelpiece of her family's living room.

The 'rock' sat in a glass case as if it were a prized museum piece and not the boring pink thing that it was supposed to be.  That was how she viewed it, at least. 

"What's the big deal with this stupid thing anyway?" she muttered to herself, removing it from its case to glare at it.  Quite bored, she threw it up in the air and caught it.  Deciding to make a game of it, she threw it a bit higher the second time.

"_Hey this is pretty fun!"_ she thought with a mad grin and threw it harder and higher into the air. 

At that moment, Souta walked into the room and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kaede, his niece, throwing the Shikon jewel around like ball. 

"KAEDE!!" he nearly screamed. 

Well, actually, he did. 

"EEP?!" Kaede squeaked as she threw her arms aside, causing the Shikon jewel to hit the light bulb and ricochet out the window. 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THE SHIKON ROC… I MEAN JEWEL!!!" Souta ran to the window, looking quite pale as he strained to see where the jewel had disappeared. 

"It's just a stupid rock." Kaede said disgruntled.  She couldn't believe how agitated her uncle was getting over a simple glass bauble.  

'_You'd think the thing has powers or something_.' She thought, slightly annoyed. '_Insanity must be a priestly quality in our family._'__

Souta turned around, twitching like a maniac.  Mind you, that was_ never_ a pleasant sight to see. 

"STUPID ROCK??? KAEDE YASHA, YOU BETTER FIND YOUR ARSE OUTSIDE AND FIND THAT ROCK I MEAN…. JEWEL BEFORE I EXORCISE YOU!!!" He bellowed as he chased the girl out into the yard.  

Who knew that being an uncle would be so…FRUSTRATING?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Okay guys, we're all going to assume that you're intelligent, k? This happens after the Inuyasha saga line. It revolves around Kagome, Inuyasha and their daughter, whom they named after Kaede. Isn't that sweet?

Mosskat - Course Inuyasha wanted to name his daughter after his mom but since Rumiko Takahashi has conveniently never MENTIONED her name…(Mosskat goes off into a senseless rant)

Leo P- Whatever. Btw, I'm in charge of fixing up the language, as Mosskat tends to write like an epileptic chicken on steroids whenever she becomes excited. I'm also in charge of making it seem more intelligent.  About as intelligent as I feel like making it because I'm not being paid to do this.

Tarbaby – *shrugs*

_All: R/R, please!_


	2. Ding Dong Dell or Cats Are Evil

Title:  Time Makes A U-Turn

ICAW Writers:  Mosskat, Tarbaby and Leo P. 

A fourth ICAW member may make their presence known later on in the story.

Disclaimer:

DUHHH, Inuyasha does not belong to ussss… DUHHHHH. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, we've borrowed a few chars is all, okay the MAJORITY of the chars all right?

****

Basically, this continues where the prelude left off.  Enjoy!

Author's Note:

BTW, all spelling is done in the British English way.  E.g. favour and not favor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………****

**Chapter One: Ding Dong Dell or Cats Are Evil**

She glared at the obese lump before her, stubbornly clinging to the last shreds of her patience as she did so.

"Here, Burako! Here, kitty, kitty! I love you! I have fish!!" Kaede crooned to her mom's cat in a failed attempt at distracting it.

The said kitty was busy playing with the very bauble that her insane priest of an uncle had sent her to find.  One would think that she could simply grab the stupid thing and be on her way, but this would not be the case.  Burako, descendant of the late Buyo, was very much a cat's cat.  Simply put: a cat is a difficult creature to bargain with. 

"Fat, useless bastard." She muttered under her breath. " Why do we even HAVE a cat?" 

In the mean time, Burako was happily batting away at the Shikon rock…er…jewel by the edge of the Bone Eater's well. How the hell did the cat get it IN the shrine anyway?! Her great grand father had supposedly locked it off ages ago. 

Come to think of it how did she get in there?

She rolled her eyes.  According to her mother, Great-Grandpa's spells had rarely, if ever, worked.  His lack of skills with charms obviously extended to locks as well. 

 Satisfied with her 'explanation', she returned to the matter at hand.

"Come here, you fat kitty, give your nice master the nice rock." She cooed through tightly clenched teeth.  This stupid cat was giving her far too much trouble than the blasted rock was worth!

Burako gave her a sly look as if to say "Master? HAHAHA, MASTER THIS!!" and booted the damn thing down the well.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" 

Kaede screamed. "You damn, stupid cat!! That is so IT! You are FIXED as of tomorrow, BUSTER!!" 

She leapt at the cat, intent on doing the vets a favour, but Burako nimbly jumped aside (as nimbly as an overweight cat that eats 5 cans of tuna a day could) at the last moment (oh how predictable eh?) and Kaede (predictably) went careening over the edge of the well. (predictably).

She landed (predictably) on her backside and 

(Leo P: Excuse me, MOSSKAT.  I think the readers already know how PREDICTABLE the situations are!  Can the flipping 'predictably' this and that and write the story PROPERLY! *Clouts Mosskat*) Ahem! 

Kaede stood up and rubbed her backside, grumbling to herself. 

"Why that flipping, damn cat…" she muttered darkly as she picked up the Shikon rock, which was now black with dirt, and stuffed it in her pocket. 

"Dear mummy, your cat's gonna die…" she murmured to herself, as she gripped onto some clumps of dirt to pull herself out. 

Her hand suddenly gripped something and it came loose from the dirt wall. Kaede stared at it for a while before realizing that it was a really big…. Thing.

"Holy heck there're dinosaur bones down here!!" Kaede said gleefully as she thought of all the money she could get for selling this thing. 

She stuffed the bone in her pocket and began pulling more clumps of dirt away. "Hehehe!!! Money!!!"

_Author's note_

_Tarbaby: ^^ v_

_Leo P: Well, that's another chapter edited!  Hopefully, Mosskat will wake up and actually type SENSIBLY before she gives me things to edit and post! _

_Mosskat: I have a feeling I have no idea where this is going…_

_Leo P: Oh great.  That CANNOT be good news!_

_All: R/R please! _


	3. The Hanyou, the Miko and the Pocky

Title:  Time Makes A U-Turn

ICAW Writers:  Mosskat, Tarbaby and Leo P. 

A fourth ICAW member may make their presence known later on in the story.

Disclaimer:

DUHHH, Inuyasha does not belong to ussss… DUHHHHH. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, we've borrowed a few chars is all, okay the MAJORITY of the chars all right?

****

Remember Souta?  We'll see more of him in this chapter, along with Kagome and Inuyasha.  Burako also (briefly) raises his scheming head in this one.

Author's Note:

BTW, all spelling is done in the British English way.  E.g. favour and not favor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… Chapter Two: The Hanyou, the Miko and the Pocky 

Souta, upon hearing the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, went out to meet his sister and hanyou brother in law. 

"Guys, welcome home!" he said cheerfully, grabbing Burako as the fat thing streaked past. 

_'It's amazing how fast this cat moves with all that weight.'_  He noted mentally.

He reached the car in time to see Kagome removing several bags of groceries from the backseat, relinquishing a box of pocky from Inuyasha's tight grip and slamming the door shut with her foot.  

"That was my POCKY!" Inuyasha yelled as he climbed out the car, his face baring his trademark expression of an irritated scowl.  As usual, this was met by Kagome's trademark reaction: general indifference.

"He doesn't GROW UP!" Kagome growled to Souta as she thrust some of the bags into his arms and strolled towards the house. 

"You'd think that if he got married and had a kid, he'd finally gain some degree of maturity but…"

"Well you're still the spoilt little…" Inuyasha retorted with a slight growl, mentally vowing NOT to aid with the groceries until his beloved pocky was returned to him.

Souta wisely kept his mouth shut and meekly followed the (crazy) arguing couple into the house.  

It was after Kagome had begun to pack away the various grocery items, all the while continuously ignoring her husband's whining for his pocky, when she noticed that the home was short one person.

"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked, picking up Burako and stroking the feline.  No one noticed the sly gleam in the said creature's eyes when her daughter's name had been uttered.

'Oh, I know where she is, stupid human!' He thought maliciously. 'But I'll never tell you!!! And with her gone I, Burako the Mighty, shall…RULE!! Bwahahha!! Ooh, Purina!! Prrrr…'

Burako attacked the cat food that Kagome had given him, all plans of world domination being forced to take a temporary back seat.  Having fed her beloved furry bundle of cuddles, Kagome transferred her attention to her brother.

"Uhh, about that…" Souta commenced. "She was playing around with the Shikon roc…. er… jewel and kind of…um, threw it out of the window. I sent her to go look for it and she hasn't been back yet…" (X-Files theme suddenly plays throughout the room).

Kagome and Inuyasha looked around for the source of the music and then regarded Souta with a level glare. 

"_Kind of _threw it out of the window?" they asked simultaneously.

Souta edged back and nodded, sweating. What were they going to do to him?

"Ah well, it was a stupid rock anyway…" Kagome said with a nonchalant shrug, taking out a head of lettuce and putting it in the fridge. 

"Where's my pocky? Inuyasha growled, now shuffling through the bags.  He figured that he may as well help his wife…seeing that it would lead him straight to the pocky.

"That's it?" Souta said incredulously.  He had been worried over that over-sized marble for _nothing?!_

"That's what, Souta?" Kagome asked, busy with packing away food items into the fridge and cupboards.

"Pocky…" Inuyasha mumbled, throwing something in a glass jar behind him.  

Kagome would later slaughter him for destroying the jar of grape jelly she had been craving for all weekend, but that's a matter for another time.

"Wasn't it kind of important to you?" Souta asked.  After all, didn't she spend most of her time during her teen years looking for the shards of the flipping thing and being kidnapped/almost killed several times in the process?

Kagome shrugged. "It's a stupid rock anyway… can't do anything anymore…"

"Pocky…pocky…pocky!" 

"Oh. I see." Souta said with a semi-understanding of his sister's attitude towards the roc…jewel.  Nodding thoughtfully, he eyed his brother-in-law wryly. Inuyasha had finally located the pocky box and was gleefully eating five at once.

_5 hours later_

"How long does it take to find a rock?" Kagome complained.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mosskat_: That was the stupidest chapter ever, talk about your dumb page fillers._

Leo P_:  What were you expecting?  After all, YOU were the one who wrote it!  You're lucky I'm here to make it a BIT more presentable than that kindergarten-level crap you sent me!_

Tarbaby_: Uh-oh (braces herself for a cat fight)._

_All: R/R please!_


End file.
